1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices for providing light and methods and apparatus for fabricating them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional lighting devices encompass many types. One type is the incandescent light bulb, which is low cost but very inefficient. It generates between 16 lumens per watt for a tungsten bulb to 22 lumens per watt for a halogen bulb. A second type is the fluorescent tube, which is more efficient. It generates between 50-100 lumens per watt, allowing large energy savings. However, the fluorescent tube is bulky and fragile. Furthermore, it requires a starter circuit.
A third type is the light emitting diode (LED). LEDs are generally robust and moderately efficient with up to 32 lumens per watt. As LED technology advances, brighter and more efficient LEDs are being developed. Although LEDs are good sources of light, they can generate a considerable amount of heat. The heat can be damaging to the performance of the LEDs (e.g., shorter lifespan).
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide improved techniques and mechanisms for providing light based on LEDs while controlling the heat generated from the LEDs.